


Sojourn in Stormwind

by MightierThanTheSword



Series: Amorous Adventures in Azeroth [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bestiality, Cunnilingus, F/M, He's a worgen in worgen form, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Multi, Night Elf/Human, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Worgen/Human - Freeform, Worgen/Night Elf/Human, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightierThanTheSword/pseuds/MightierThanTheSword
Summary: Human woman Tala and her boyfriend, Tobias the worgen, have a threesome with a night elf in Stormwind.
Relationships: Male Worgen/Female Human/Male Night Elf
Series: Amorous Adventures in Azeroth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542742
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Sojourn in Stormwind

It was late evening when the ship pulled into Stormwind Harbour. As a human, Tala considered Stormwind her home city – she had permanent lodging there for when she needed it – but it was Tobias’s first visit.

Tobias was a worgen, a race that had only recently joined the Alliance and been given sanctuary in Darnassus. That was where Tala had met him a few months ago, and they had been inseparable ever since. Now, he stepped onto the jetty next to her and sniffed the air warily, as was his habit whenever he arrived somewhere new. Most worgen did it, he said – their wolf-like sense of smell could tell them a lot about their surroundings.

“Welcome to Stormwind,” Tala said to him. “What do you think?”

“It’s certainly impressive,” said the worgen, looking up at the towering city walls.

“Come on,” said Tala, leading him towards the steps that led in to the city. “I’ll show you my rooms.”

“How about a drink first?” Tobias suggested. “I’m parched.”

“Yes, alright,” Tala agreed, “my rooms aren’t far from the inn, anyway.”

Tala strolled through the familiar streets, Tobias padding beside her. He attracted a few stares, since most of the Alliance were still getting used to the worgen’s presence among them, but he ignored this. The majority of the people thronging the city were humans, naturally, but there were good numbers of other races there too, except for worgen. They saw only two besides Tobias himself.

The inn was packed with rowdy revellers, but most of them quickly made space for the newcomers to reach the bar when they saw the hulking form of Tobias entering. Tala had learned worgen could be very handy that way. They seated themselves at the bar and ordered drinks.

They were on their third round when a male night elf approached them with a cheery cry of Tala’s name. “Oh, hello there, Irandar!” she greeted him. “Tobias, this is an old friend and questing partner of mine. Irandar, this is Tobias, my boyfriend.”

“Pleased to meet you!” said Irandar, grasping Tobias’s big, furry, clawed hand in his pale, slender, well-manicured one. “A worgen, eh? You always did have exotic tastes, Tala.” He leered at her knowingly.

“I’m sensing that you two have a ... history?” guessed Tobias.

“Well, yes, we do,” Tala admitted. “We had a sort of friends with benefits thing going for a while.”

“I was wondering if you might be interested in reviving it tonight,” said Irandar. “I mean both of you, of course.”

Tobias and Tala looked at each other. Whilst they were exclusive to each other in romantic terms, they did enjoy involving other individuals in their sex life from time to time, and had developed signals to indicate their intentions to one another so that they could communicate their desires without discussing it in a manner that might offend potential partners. If Tobias licked his lips, it meant he was willing; if he twitched an ear, it meant he wasn’t. Tala would flick her hair for a yes, and scratch her nose for a no.

Tobias licked his lips. Tala flicked her hair. They both smiled at the night elf. “We’re up for it,” said Tala. “You want to go to my place?”

“Sure,” said Irandar.

A short while later the three of them were undressing in Tala’s bedroom. “How do you want to do this?” Tobias asked.

“There’s something I’d like to try, if you don’t mind,” she replied. “I want to be fucked by one of you while the other licks me.”

Both males were agreeable. It was decided that Tobias would be the one to perform oral on her, since his long lupine tongue made him so good at it. As soon as they were all naked they retired to the bed – fortunately large enough for all of them – and Irandar pulled Tala into a kiss while Tobias went to work on preparing her for penetration, lapping hungrily at her sex. He pulled away after a while and Irandar fingered her briefly, as though checking she was ready, then moved to sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Jump on,” he said to Tala with a grin, pointing at his erect cock. She didn’t need to be told twice. Climbing into the elf’s lap, her back to his chest, she straddled him and lowered herself onto his hardness. Tobias kneeled between the pair’s spread legs, nuzzling in between Tala’s thighs. He began to lick her clit as she started to ride Irandar, and all three of them moaned.

“Ooh, that feels amazing!” Tala gasped. One arm reached behind her to curl around Irandar’s neck, her other hand resting on Tobias’s head as she tugged encouragingly at his fur.

“You going to come for us, sweetheart?” Irandar cooed, thrusting up into her.

“Yes! Yes, I’m close!” she panted. Moments later she was screaming in ecstasy as her climax hit. The sensation of her sex clamping tight around his cock triggered Irandar’s orgasm, and he groaned as he shot his load deep inside her.

Elf and human sagged back against the mattress, still connected. Tobias stood up, revealing his own hard cock jutting up out of its sheath. His knot was almost fully engorged. “It’s my turn now,” he growled, wrapping his hands around Tala’s waist and lifting her off Irandar. His cock slid out of her with a wet _pop_.

Tobias laid his lover down on her back and proceeded to slam his hefty lupine cock straight into her dripping slit. She squealed in pleasure, arms and legs encircling his furry body as he pounded into her. The come Irandar had left inside her lubricated her passage deliciously, both of them enjoying the way it squelched around Tobias’s cock with every thrust.

“I’m going to come inside you,” the worgen told her. “Going to knot you and fill you up, my seed and his mingling inside you ...”

“Oh, yes!” Tala cried. “Do it, Tobias, knot me!”

Tobias obliged, cramming his swollen knot into her with a powerful jerk of his hips. As always, the wonderful stretch of his knot caused her to come at once. The wet heat gripping his knot sent Tobias over the edge and he came hard, hot jets of thick come spurting into her.

“Mmm,” Tala sighed as Tobias, his tongue lolling as he caught his breath, rolled them over so that she was sprawled atop him. “That was fantastic.”

Irandar lay down beside the tied couple. He was half-hard again from watching their finale. “I certainly had fun,” he said. “Maybe next time you could try that knot on me, Tobias ...”


End file.
